1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an order management system, a client computer and server computer that constitute this order management system, methods of controlling the client and server computers, and programs for controlling these computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become possible to accept orders for merchandise using the Internet at franchise stores such as supermarkets and convenience stores. In such a system, store information such as the addresses of franchise stores is stored in a computer located at the headquarters of the franchise, and order information from an orderer also is transmitted to the computer at the franchise headquarters. Based upon the address of the orderer, information concerning a franchise store near the address of the orderer is transmitted to the orderer (for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-357317).
In a system of this kind, the franchise store with which an order is to be placed is decided automatically from the address of the orderer and the address of the franchise store.